Splashkit's Dreams
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Splashkit was a normal kit. Until she started to have this weird dreams. She met her first ever friend in those dreams. When her friend mysteriously dies in a dream, Splashkit refuses to believe that her friend is gone. She might be focused on finding her friend but fate might have her get caught up in other events. All credit for art goes Lissandra of QuizUp!
1. Chapter 1

I am Splashkit of RiverClan. I have always been a crazy dreamer. I have dreamt about so many things. Some were terrifying and some weren't. I was born two weeks ago. I have had 12 unique dreams. I wonder if I will have one tonight...

"Splashkit!" yowls my mother

"Yes mom?" I ask

"Time for bed! You can have more adventures tomorrow" she says

"Fine" I spat

I curl up against my mother and close my eyes.

_I walk towards the river. I hear the sound of the rushing water. I'm going to try to catch a fish. I spot one. It is grayish silver._

"_It moves fast" I say as it moves away from my paws_

_I begin to search for another. A few minutes pass and I have found another one. I crouch down into a proper hunting crouch. I creep closer and closer until I am fox-length away._

"_It doesn't see me" I thought_

_I continue to move closer. Suddenly, this huge gust of wind blows me into the water. _

"_Help!" I mew_

_I being to struggle. _

"_Help me! I'm drowning!" I yowl_

_The invisible force continued to drag me under. I was completely under the water in a matter of minutes. _

"_I'm going to die" I thought_

_But I didn't._

"_I'm not dying! Wait…I can breathe under water?" I thought _

_Realizing this fact, I begin to look for fish. I spot what looks like a trout. I remember Pebblepaw showing me one. I swim after it, diving deeper and deeper. I finally catch up to it. It is massive! I can't believe its size! I try to swing my paw at it but the water slowed me down. The fish ran away. It was pretty…I want to be a fish… I then move to the edge of what seems like a cliff. In front of me was a large drop. I was scared. I backed away slowly. I run into another cat. She looks like the same size as me. _

"_Hello" I say_

"_Hi" the she-cat answers_

"_Do you like the fish?" I ask_

"_Yeah. They are pretty. What's your name?" she asks_

"_Splashkit. What's yours?" I say_

"_Rose" she says_

"_Well hello Rose. Would you like to go see if we can catch a fish?" I ask_

"_Sure" Rose says_

_Me and Rose swim in the opposite direction of the cliff. _

"_So how old are you Splashkit?" Rose asks_

"_I'm only one week" I answer_

"_So you're young" She says_

"_Yes. How old are you?" I ask_

"_I don't know…" Rose says_

"_Oh. Look over there! Look at the size of that fish!" I say_

"_Let's go get it!" Rose says_

_Me and Rose swim as fast as we can towards the fish. The fish sees us but doesn't move. _

"_Hey. I haven't see the likes of you around here for a while. How are you Rose?" the fish asks_

"_I'm good. This is my friend, Splashkit" Rose says_

"_Nice to meet you Splashkit" the fish says_

"_N-n-nice to meet you too" I stutter_

"_I have something I want to show you, Rose" says the fish_

"_Ok! Let's go! Are you coming Splashkit?" Rose asks_

"_Yeah" I say_

_The fish, Rose and I swim for what seems to be a long time. We were swimming against the current so that was what made the swimming seem hard. We rested for a few minutes at what seemed like half-way in our journey. _

"_Hey Rose, do you know where we are going?" I ask_

"_Nope!" Rose answers_

"_Then why are we going?" I ask_

"_Because I want to go on an adventure" she says_

"_Oh" I say_

"_You don't have to come if you don't want too" Rose says_

"_I want to go, but I need to leave" I say_

"_Ok, it was nice meeting you, Splashkit" Rose says_

"_It was nice meeting you too" I say_

_I swim away from Rose. I look back, just to see Rose and the fish swimming away. _

"_I wonder if I should I went with them" I thought_

_I swim back the way we came. I spot more fish. One of them approaches me._

"_Hey, I haven't seen you around here before! Quit trespassing!" the fish spat_

"_Sorry" I mew_

_I swim away from the fish. I swim faster as I see him chasing me away. _

"_Leave me alone!" I mew_

"_Then go away!" the fish says_

"_I'm trying!" I say_

_I swim even faster. The fish stops following me after a while._

"_Never come back!" the fish shouts_

_After I'm out of sight of the fish, I decide to dive to the bottom of the stream. On the way down, this brownish green object that was attached to the bottom, rubbed up against me._

"_Yuck!" I say_

_I continue to swim to the bottom. I finally reach it after what seems like an eternity. _

"_I'm here" I say_

"_Welcome" says an object_

"_Who said that?" I ask_

"_I did" the object says as sand walls close in on me_

"_What going on?" I say in shock_

_I get no response. The sand walls get closer and closer. _

"_It hurts!" I yowl as the walls begin to crush me_

_I black out._

I awake in the nursery screaming.

"What's wrong Splashkit?" my mother asks

"Nothing. Just a bad dream" I say

My mother rolls her eyes and goes back to sleep. I stay awake for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

After playing moss-ball for the entire day, I snuggle up against my mother. I am not alone in the nursery. I have Minnowkit and Rockkit now. They were born yesterday, and Leopardpelt had them. I curl up against my mother for the night.

"_I hope I don't have another nightmare_" I thought

"Calm yourself, Splashkit" my mother says

"I'm just nervous" I say

"I didn't ask if you were nervous. I said to calm down" my mother spat

I ignore my mother and curl up away from her. I begin to fall asleep.

_I walk towards what seems like a massive body of water. I am stepping in something that feels coarse and rough. I have never felt like substance before. _

"_It feels weird!" I say_

"_It's called sand" someone says_

_I spin around._

"_Who are you?" I ask_

"_My name is…" the cat says_

"_What? I didn't hear you…sorry" I say_

"_Rose" she says_

"_Rose!? Remember me? I'm Splashkit!" I say_

"_Hey Splashkit! How are you?" Rose asks_

"_Good…Did you have fun on your adventure?" I ask_

"_Yes. I wish you came…Want to explore?" Rose asks_

"_Sure!" I say_

_Me and Rose begin to walk in the sand. I struggle to walk. Rose seems to be walking fine._

"_How do you walk in this stuff?" I say_

"_I don't know…I've been here for awhile" Rose says_

"_Oh" I say_

_We continue walking. We stumble upon a hole._

"_Whoa!" I say_

"_This is pretty big! Let's go inside!" Rose says_

"_Uh…we better not" I say_

"_Why not?" asks Rose_

"_We might get stuck" I say_

"_I don't think that will happen" Rose says_

"_Suit yourself" I say_

_With that Rose jumps into the hole. _

"_Ah! It's full of water! Help me Splashkit!" Rose yowls_

_The water level begins to rise. It consumes Rose._

"_Rose!" I yowl_

_I get no response. _

"_No…" I say_

"No!" I yowl

My yowling awakes my mother.

"Cut the racket!" she says

I decide to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I settle down to go to sleep. I played moss-ball again today. I am so tired. As soon as I curl up, I'm asleep.

_I am back on the stuff called sand. I can see water. _

"_I wonder if I will see Rose…" I thought_

_I start walking towards this huge metal object that is on the sand. _

"_I wonder what this is" I thought_

"_It's called a boat" someone says_

"_What? Is that you Rose?" I ask_

"_No my name is Pebblestar" the cat says_

"_Pebblestar? Where is Rose?" I ask_

"_I know no one by that name" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh she drowned last time we were here…" I say_

"_Well that's just awful" says Pebblestar_

"_I hardly knew her" I say_

"_Let's go look for her" says Pebblestar_

_Me and Pebblestar begin to walk away from the boat and towards the water. We stop when we are where the sand is dark. _

"_Let's dig here" says Pebblestar_

"_Dig?" I ask_

"_Yes" replies Pebblestar_

"_Ok" I say_

_Me and Pebblestar begin to dig. The sand feels weird in my claws. After a few minutes, we have a small hole. _

"_Is this hole the same size as the one Rose fell in?" asks Pebblestar_

"_Not yet" I say_

_With that we keep digging. The hole was now big enough for me to fit in._

"_Is this the size of the hole Rose fell in?" asks Pebblestar_

"_Yes" I say_

_With that Pebblestar jumps into the hole._

"_What are you doing?!" I yowl_

"_Finding Rose" says Pebblestar_

_I stand there with a confused look on my face. Pebblestar continues to look around the hole, poking at places. He hits one place and the sand caves in. Pebblestar begins to dig out the area that caved in. _

"_I forgot to ask, what is your name?" asks Pebblestar_

"_Splashkit" I say_

"_Nice to meet you Splashkit" says Pebblestar_

"_What did you find?" I ask_

"_A cat" says Pebblestar_

"_Really?" I ask_

"_Does this look like Rose?" he asks_

"_Yes…that's Rose" I say_

_Pebblestar takes Rose's body and lays it on the sand. _

"_Rose…" I say_

"_She is gone" says Pebblestar_

_I begin to cry. _

"_I hardly knew her…" I say_

"_Then wake up and look for her" says Pebblestar_


	4. Chapter 4

I asked my mother if I could go look for someone. She asked who and I told her it was a cat from my dreams. She said no. It was only a few minutes after she said no that Brownfur burst into camp carrying a small cat. Brownfur goes right to Mothstar's den. After what seemed like forever Mothstar emerges from his den.

"Listen up Clan! We have found a kit at the border. She will remain in our camp until she is old enough to decide where her loyalties lie" says Mothstar

Before Mothstar could say what the cat's name was, my mother pushed me back into the nursery.

"You stay here" she says

"But I want to meet the new cat!" I say

"I don't care! You are staying here!" my mother growls

I stop arguing. I realized that the new cat was still a kit, so it would be sharing the nursery with me.

"I wonder if it is Rose…" I thought

Time passed quickly and it was now night time. My mother comes back into the nursery.

"It is time for bed. You will see the new cat tomorrow" she says

"Can you at least tell me her name?" I ask

"No! It is bedtime!" she growls

"Fine!" I say

I curl up away from my mother again. It takes a while for me to fall asleep.

_I am in the middle of a large object. I run to what seems like the edge of the object. I look down and see water. _

"_Where am I?" I thought_

_I walk around the edges of the object. It is completely surrounded by water. _

"_I wonder if I'll see Pebblestar…" I thought_

_I walk back to the middle of the object. I sit down. I hear a noise behind me._

"_Hello Splashkit" says a familiar voice_

"_What? Rose?" I say confused_

"_No…it's me, Pebblestar" says Pebblestar_

"_Pebblestar?! Where are we?" I ask_

"_We are nowhere" says Pebblestar_

"_Nowhere?" I say confused_

"_Yes nowhere" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh, could I find Rose here?" I ask_

"_Maybe" he says_

"_How do we move? We are in the middle of water!" I say_

"_I don't see any water" says Pebblestar_

_I run to the edge of the object and look out. I see no water._

"_What happened to it?" I ask_

"_I moved it" says Pebblestar_

"_Ok! Now we can go look for Rose!" I say_

"_Not yet" says Pebblestar_

"_What do you mean?" I ask_

"_This is nowhere, I took you here. Only certain cats are allowed here. You must stick with me, others might be angry that I brought you here" says Pebblestar_

"_Is this StarClan?" I ask_

"_You could say that this is the dream realm. A realm under StarClan's control" says Pebblestar_

"_Awesome!" I mew_

"_Yes. Only old leaders can come here" says Pebblestar_

"_Then why did you bring me?" I ask _

"_So you could look for Rose" Pebblestar says_

"_But if this is a place for only old leaders then how could I find Rose?" I ask_

"_You find her dreams and then you enter her dreams" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh, sounds fun!" I say_

"_Then let's start looking" says Pebblestar_


	5. Chapter 5

I finally met the new cat! Her name is Emily. Weird name for a cat. I think she is a kittypet. She smells like a kittypet. My mother doesn't want me sleeping close to her. Well it's time for bed again. I curl up away from my mother and away from the kittypet, Emily.

_I am back on the object in the middle of water. This time there is someone sitting next to me. They look asleep. _

_Hey! Who are you?" I say to the cat next to me_

_I get no response. _

"_Hey, are you ok?" I ask_

_I get no response._

"_Who are you?" I ask_

_I get no response._

"_Pebblestar! Where are you?" I yowl_

"_I'm here don't worry" answers Pebblestar_

_He appears next to me._

"_Can we start looking for Rose?" I ask_

"_Not yet. Who's your friend?" He asks_

"_I don't know, I asked but got no answer" I say_

"_Since this is nowhere, he must be a dreamwalker" says Pebblestar_

"_A dreamwalker?" I ask_

"_Someone who walks in others dreams. He must have gotten stuck in someone's dream" says Pebblestar_

"_Do you know who's?" I ask_

"_I can't tell….wait that's not right…" says Pebblestar_

"_What's wrong?" I ask_

"_No…that's not possible" says Pebblestar_

"_Tell me what's wrong!" I yowl_

"_He is in your dream" Pebblestar says_

"_How can he be in my dream if I'm here?" I ask_

"_It's complicated. We will look for Rose later, you need to wake up" Pebblestar says urgently_

"_But I just got here!" I complain _

"_Get out of here or you might not wake up!" yowls Pebblestar_

I wake up suddenly. Emily is awake too. We spend the rest of the night chatting. 


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the entire day chatting with Emily. My mother wasn't pleased, but I don't really care. I curl up away from everyone in the nursery.

_I am back in Nowhere. The strange cat isn't there anymore. I see Pebblestar approaching with another cat. _

"_That cat looks familiar" I thought_

_Pebblestar and the other cat reach the center of the object in a matter of minutes. _

"_Hello Splashkit" says Pebblestar_

"_Hello, who is your friend?" I ask_

"_His name is Flamestar. He was the one who was in your dream last time" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh. Hello Flamestar" I say_

"_He cannot speak. He is so old" says Pebblestar_

"_Do you know why he was in my dream?" I ask_

"_He took me with him when you left, he was viewing the dream were Rose died. Even when you are awake we can still view old dreams" says Pebblestar_

"_Is being here dangerous?" I ask_

"_Somewhat. If someone is viewing any of your dreams and you are here, you could get stuck here" says Pebblestar_

"_That wouldn't be good" I say_

"_Now then. Me and Flamestar are going to teach you how to dreamwalk" says Pebblestar_

"_Ok!" I say excitedly_

_Flamestar, Pebblestar and I walk through the tunnel leading to what Pebblestar calls The Hall of Dreams. We walk into what looks like a den. _

"_Sit down Splashkit" says Pebblestar_

_I sit down._

"_Flamestar will be accompanying you into this dream. He will then be able to talk. Don't ask him anything about you or your dreams, understand?" says Pebblestar_

"_Yes" I say_

"_Ok, he is ready Flamestar" says Pebblestar_

_Flamestar walks over to me and presses his nose against my head._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bearkit of ShadowClan's Dream**_

Somewhere in ShadowClan territory, not far from camp

_Bearkit walked around ShadowClan territory. He was practicing his hunting skills. Bearkit was tracking a rat. _

"_I'm going to do this even though my mother told me not too!" thought Bearkit_

_He got into his hunter's crouch. He crept closer to the rat. Closer and closer…until he pounced. He missed. The rat then attacked him._

"_Help me!" yowls Bearkit_

Somewhere in ShadowClan territory

_Splashkit and Flamestar appear._

"_Where are we?" I ask_

"_We are in Bearkit's dream" says Flamestar_

"_Bearkit?" I ask_

"_He is a ShadowClan kit. You can tell no one we were here. Got it?" says Flamestar_

"_I got it" I say_

"_Come on we got to find Bearkit" says Flamestar_

_Flamestar and I walk towards the direction of ShadowClan camp. _

Somewhere in ShadowClan territory, not far from camp

_The rat continues to fight with Bearkit. Bearkit slashes at the rat with his front left paw and scratches the rats face, blinding it. The rat squeals in pain and tries to flee. Bearkit delivers the killing bite. _

"_That was hard" thought Bearkit_

_Bearkit received several bites and scratches but they didn't bother him. Bearkit sees two cats approaching. He runs to confront them._

"_Hey! Who are you and where are you from?" snarls Bearkit_

"_I am Flamestar and this is Splashkit" says Flamestar_

"_Are you from StarClan?" asks Bearkit_

"_Umm…." I say_

"_Yes" says Flamestar_

"_Cool! Why are you here?" says Bearkit_

"_Splashkit was getting bored and needed someone to play with, so I brought her here" says Flamestar_

"_Cool! I could use someone to play with!" says Bearkit_

"_Just give me a minute to talk with Splashkit" says Flamestar_

"_Ok" says Bearkit_

_Flamestar takes me aside._

"_You are a StarClan cat to him. You can tell him nothing about dreamwalking or anything about Nowhere, got it?" says Flamestar_

"_Got it!" I say_

"_Ok, now have fun" says Flamestar_

_I walk over to Bearkit._

"_Let's go!" I say_

"_Come on! I'll show you the territory!" says Bearkit_

_Bearkit and I walk away from where Flamestar is. _

"_How will I get home?" I thought_

_Me and Bearkit continue walking until we are out of sight of Flamestar. _

"_So what's StarClan like?" asks Bearkit_

"_You will see. I want to keep it a surprise for you" I say_

"_Ooh I love surpises!" says Bearkit_

"_Where are we going?" I ask_

"_To ShadowClan camp!" says Bearkit_

"_Ok! Lead the way!" I say excitedly_

_We continue our journey. While we are walking, we smell Twolegs. _

"_That can't be good" says Bearkit_

"_No it can't. We should check it out" I say_

_Suddenly I am filled with energy._

"_This is weird" I thought _

_We walk towards the Twoleg smell. We find the Twoleg killing ShadowClan warriors and capturing kits. _

"_No! What is it doing?" mews Bearkit_

"_It's killing ShadowClan warriors" I say_

"_We have to help the warriors!" says Bearkit_

"_As a StarClan cat, I can tell you that something bad is going to happen to your clan" I say_

"_What do you mean?" asks Bearkit shocked_

"_This is a sign. ShadowClan is in danger" I say_

"_I got to warn my clan!" says Bearkit_

_Randomly I start to fade away. _

"_Where are you going?" asks Bearkit_

"_It is time for me to move on it looks like" I say_

"_It was nice meeting you!" says Bearkit_

"_It was nice meeting you too!" I say as I vanish into a burst of light_

Nowhere

"_You did great!" says Pebblestar_

"_Thanks" I respond_

"_So Flamestar, did she impress you?" asks Pebblestar_

_Flamestar nods his head. _

"_Well on to the next lesson…" says Pebblestar _


	8. Chapter 8

"_This time we will show you how to send a sign into a dream" says Pebblestar_

"_Ok, sounds fun" I say_

"_It will be hard at first" says Pebblestar_

"_I'm ready for the challenge!" I say excitedly_

"_First step is to interpret an omen or message" says Pebblestar_

_Flamestar approaches me. He presses his muzzle against my head. I become dizzy and collapse._

_**Knifestar's Nightmare**_

_Blood was oozing towards the ground. Knifestar watched as Thornpaw was gutted. Thornpaw's insides spilled towards the ground. The forest floor was soaked in blood. Knifestar ran to Thornpaw's side. He was too late, Thornpaw was gone. Knifestar yowled in sorrow as the dark figures approached him. _

"_You must die Knifestar" says one figure _

"_Succumb to your terror" another says_

_Knifestar tries to move but he cannot. _

"_Leave me alone!" yowls Knifestar_

"_As if. You must pay..." says a third figure as the figures unsheathe their claws_

_I approach the clearing where the figures have surrounded Knifestar. _

"_What's going on?" I yowl_

"_You pathetic fool!" yowls a figure_

_The figure lunges at me and sinks his claws in deep. I yowl in pain. _

"_Don't hurt her!" says Knifestar_

_I feel the figure's claws go in deeper. _

"_Knifestar! You must wake up!" I yowl_

"_No…don't kill her" says Knifestar_

_I feel dizzy from the loss of a lot of blood. I collapse to the ground._


	9. Chapter 9

_I wake to the soft warmth of Pebblestar. _

"_What happened?" I ask_

"_The sign was sent" says Pebblestar_

"_I'm confused…" I say_

"_Everything went as planned" says Pebblestar_

"_So the pain I felt was planned?" I ask surprised_

"_Yes. When you enter dreams, you use up energy. Sometimes actions in dreams leave us scared. You will not be scared this time but be careful when you are looking for Rose" says Pebblestar _

"_So I might get scars?" I say_

"_Yes" says Pebblestar_

"_Will I feel tired when I wake up?" I ask_

"_Sometimes, depends on how much energy you use" says Pebblestar_

"_So as long as I don't use a lot of energy, I'll be fine" I say_

"_Correct. However, there is a chance that you will wake up in the middle of a dream. You will not be able to move, but do not panic. This is called Sleep Paralysis" says Pebblestar_

"_Sleep Paralysis?" I ask confused_

"_Your body is asleep, but your mind is awake" says Pebblestar_

"_Ok, I'll be aware of it" I say_

"_Now I will give you the power to enter Nowhere on your own" says Pebblestar_

_I feel a burning sensation and become dizzy._

"_Am I supposed to be dizzy?" I ask_

"_Yes" says Pebblestar_

"_So what is next?" I ask_

"_You look for Rose" says Pebblestar_

"_Right" I say_

"_Time to wake up" says Pebblestar_


	10. Chapter 10

I curl up to go to sleep. I was talking all day. I'm becoming an apprentice in 5 and a half-moons! I'm so excited! Now I must look for Rose. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_I am floating. Everything is dark._

"_Where am I?" I thought_

_Suddenly there is a flash of light. I close my eyes. The light engulfs my body. I feel its warmth. _

"_So warm…" I thought_

_I open my eyes and I am in Nowhere._

"_I'm here! Now time to look for Rose!" I thought_

_I look around and see colored dots around the place. _

"_That's how I enter a dream" I thought_

_I approach a green dot. I touch my nose to it. I see a flash of light. The green dot engulfs my body._

_**The Dream of Nightkit**_

_I awoke laying on a smooth surface. Another cat was next to me. She was asleep. I look around and realize in horror that we are in a twoleg's nest. I nudge the other cat with my paw. She stirs in her sleep._

"_Who sleeps in a dream?" I thought_

_The cat suddenly disappears._

"_That's weird…" I thought_

_A dog appeared at the edge of the smooth surface. _

"_Oh no!" I thought_

_The dog attempts to bite me, but something flies into its side. _

"_What was that?" I say_

"_It was me!" a cat says_

_This cat looked different than the cat that was sleeping next to me. It looked familiar…_

"_Rose?" I ask_

"_No?" the cat responds_

"_Who are you?" I ask_

"_I'm Nightkit!" Nightkit says _

"_Nice to meet you Nightkit" I say_

_The dog stands up and growls at us. We get ready to fight. I take a step forward and become dizzy._

"_What's happening to me?" I thought_

_I fall over and black out. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: let's continue with the story!**

_I wake up and I am back in Nowhere. I get up and look for Nightkit's Dream. I find it and dive back in._

_**Nightkit's Dream**_

_I land back next to Nightkit. Nightkit looks shocked._

"_Your back!" Nightkit exclaims_

"_Yeah!" I say_

"_Well? What's your name?" asks Nightkit_

"_I'm Splashkit!" I say_

"_Nice to meet you Splashkit!" Nightkit says_

"_Why are we in a Twoleg nest?" I ask_

"_I don't know…I dealt with the dog though" Nightkit says_

"_Nice! Should we explore?" I ask_

"_Yeah!" says Nightkit excitedly _

"_We should be careful thought. We wouldn't want to be captured…right?" I ask_

"_Of course!" says Nightkit_

_Me and Nightkit begin to walk around the strange room. We notice large objects all over the place. The ground was soft but rough. We walk to the edge of the soft ground, and we are met with a hard, slippery ground. Me and Nightkit are sliding all over the place. We come to a drop. I can hear a Twoleg down the drop. It sounds like it is crying. _

"_What's wrong with it?" I ask Nightkit_

"_I don't know…we could go down and check?" says Nightkit_

"_Yeah…let's do that" I say_

_Me and Nightkit walk down the drops. We come to the bottom and we find the Twoleg laying there. We walk over to find blood dripping from her arms. I am suddenly scared. _

"_W-wh-what did it do?" I stutter_

"_I don't know" says Nightkit_

"_Let's try and help it" I say_

_We walk over towards the Twoleg's head. It spots us and stops crying. _

"_Hi there" It says_

_Nightkit rubs up against the Twoleg. The Twoleg strokes Nightkit's pelt. I walk over but before the Twoleg can stroke my pelt her hand collapses to the ground. It starts to breath rapidly. The ground where it is laying is covered in blood. A few moments pass and the Twoleg stops moving completely. _

"_No…" I say_

"_What happened?" ask Nightkit_

"_You don't want to know. We better get out of here" I say_

"_Tell me!" Nightkit says_

"_It is dead. Now we have to leave before other Twolegs come!" I say_

"_Oh…let's go…" says Nightkit sadly_

**A/N: this is one of the sadder chapters…you can submit your OC's and their dreams for Splashkit to dive into…**


	12. Chapter 12

_I return to Nowhere. The light for Nightkit's dream vanishes. _

"_Why did that Twoleg die?" I thought_

_I begin to walk towards a blue light. Pebblestar appears in front of me._

"_How was your first dream on your own?" he asks_

"_Sad…a twoleg died" I say_

"_Yes I know. I was in the dream watching you" Pebblestar says_

"_How did it die?" I ask_

"_Search your feelings. You know the answer" says Pebblestar_

"_But….why?" I ask_

"_Some things are better unsaid" says Pebblestar_

"_Why show me so much death? I'm only a kit!" I say angrily_

"_You chose that dream. That is your fault. Anyways I thought I should help you out" says Pebblestar_

"_I don't want your help anymore!" I say_

"_Fine! Look for your 'friend' for all eternity then!" Pebblestar spat angrily_

"_Fine!" I say_

_I walk away from Pebblestar. _

"_On to the next dream" I thought _


	13. Chapter 13

_I walk for what seems like a long time. Suddenly a flash of light engulfs my body. _

_**Dream of Redfur**_

_I appear in the forest next to a vole. The vole looks at me weirdly. _

"_Hi" I say_

"_Hello" it says back_

"_My name is Splashkit" I say_

"_And I'm Redfur" Redfur says quietly _

"_Nice to meet you Redfur. Do you realize you're a vole?" I ask_

"_Yes. You are a mouse. We are all trapped as prey here" Redfur says shyly_

"_Oh. Is that a bad thing?" I ask_

"_That is yet to be seen" says Redfur_

"_If you don't mind me asking, what Clan are you from?" I ask_

"_I don't mind at all, and I'm from SkyClan" Redfur says_

"_SkyClan?!" I say shocked_

"_Yep!" says Redfur_

"_What was that noise?" I ask as I hear a bramble move_

"_Cats! We better run!" says Redfur_

_Me and Redfur sprint under a bramble. Three cats appear out of the bushes. They obviously can smell us. They approach us._

"_I can smell vole" one of them says_

"_I see a mouse" another says_

"_Then catch them you idiots!" the third one says_

_They begin to stalk closer. _

"_RUN!" I squeal_

_Redfur and I sprint out of the bramble and begin to run through the forest. The cats were right on our tail. _

"_Let's split up" says Redfur_

"_I don't think that's a good idea" I say_

"_Well, I'm going this way" Redfur says as she turns towards a large oak tree_

"_Fine!" I say going towards some rocks_

_The cats cut me off and circle me. Then everything goes black._

**A/N: This chapter was suggested by ****Ilikpieheart22****. So Ilikpieheart22 how did I do?**


	14. Chapter 14

_I awake. My body is sitting next to the vole that was Redfur. I'm not in my body. I'm watching from the sky it seems like. _

"_Where is Redfur?" I thought_

_Suddenly I am transported to the ground. _

"_This is where those cats got me…" I thought_

_I walk over to the oak that Redfur was heading towards. I find a cat sitting on the ground. _

"_Hello" I say_

"…_..h-hey" the cat says_

"_Who are you?" I ask_

"_That is none of your concern! I was just killed by cats!" the cat says_

"_Redfur! Is that you?" I ask_

"_How do you know me?" asks Redfur_

"_It's me! Splashkit!" I say_

"_Oh Splashkit, did they get you too?" asks Redfur_

"_Yes" I say_

"_This happened because we weren't fast enough" says Redfur_

"_I guess" I say_

"_Let's go find those cats…" says Redfur_

"_Why?" I ask_

"_Because we need too" says Redfur_

"_Well, I've got to go…" I say_

"_What? You're leaving?" asks Redfur_

"_Yeah…but I'll be back to visit you if you want" I say_

"_That would be very kind small kit" Redfur says_

"_Goodbye" I say_

_As my body vanishes, Redfur mouths something I cannot hear. _

_I am back in Nowhere. I begin to walk towards an orange light. _


	15. Chapter 15

I awake suddenly.

"_No...I was still looking for Rose! Why did it have to be morning?" _I thought

I walk towards the nursery entrance.

"_This day is going to suck…" _I thought

The day passes

It is time for me to go back to bed. I am excited. I curl up away from everyone. My mother walks over to me.

"Tomorrow is your apprentice ceremony, so sleep well you little rat" my mother spat

I just hiss at her. I close my eyes.

"_Back to Nowhere" _I thought

Nowhere

_I appear right next to the orange light. Pebblestar is next to me._

"_Hello Splashkit. Find Rose yet?" asks Pebblestar_

"_No" I spat_

"_I would like to offer you some help…but you have been mean to me so I guess I won't help you" says Pebblestar_

"_I don't need your help!" I spat_

"_Are you sure? You have been in quite a few dreams now and you have found nothing" Pebblestar says_

"_Grr…that means I just have to keep looking!" I say_

"_Then you will wander here for all eternity. There are too many dreams" says Pebblestar_

"_I don't care how long it takes!" I say_

"_But as you progress to become a warrior, the cats you visit in their dreams will realize that you are not StarClan and then maybe they will attempt to kill you" says Pebblestar _

"_What happens if I die in dreams?" I say_

"_You will carry the wounds you receive on your body in the physical world" Pebblestar says_

"_So you're saying is that any wounds I receive in dreams affect me in the real world?" I ask_

"_Yes, so be careful" says Pebblestar_

"_Fine" I spat_

"_This dream holds no meaning to you. Do not waste your time in it" says Pebblestar_

"_So I shouldn't go in this dream here?" I ask_

"_Correct. That purple light is more suited for your needs" says Pebblestar_

"_Really?" I ask_

"_Of course. The Dream of Emily is going to be helpful. Very helpful" Pebblestar says_

"_hmpt….I really don't see how that dream will be any more important" I say_

"_Emily is not a Clan cat. She must be a loner, just like Rose must be" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh…I didn't think of that" I say_

"_I'm feeling generous so I will enter the dream with you" says Pebblestar_

"_No, I don't need your help" I say_

"_Are you sure?" sneers Pebblestar_

"_Yes!" I spat_

"_Fine then. I will wait for your return" says Pebblestar_

**A/N: The next few chapters are prewritten so if you suggest an idea it will still be used just after this week. Keep suggesting ideas! **


	16. Chapter 16

_I walk towards the purple light. I look at Pebblestar._

"_You're just a kit! This can get dangerous you know!" Pebblestar says_

"_Why are you warning me now?" I say_

"_Because Dark Forest cats have been finding their ways into some dreams" says Pebblestar_

"_Dark Forest?" I ask_

"_You're too young to know. Those cats will kill you though. You will get so many fatal wounds that you might die in the physical world. Flamestar has been receiving all the damage that you have been taking up to this point. He cannot take much more. He will vanish forever soon" says Pebblestar_

"_Flamestar has been taking the injuries that I have been receiving?" I ask_

"_Yes. Before you enter that dream, Flamestar would like to see you" says Pebblestar_

"_Where is he?" I ask_

"_There he is" says Pebblestar_

_Flamestar approaches me and Pebblestar. He limbs and walks slowly. _

"_Flamestar, I didn't mean to have this happen" I say_

_Flamestar just looks at me._

"_I'm sorry Flamestar. I should have been more careful" I say_

_Flamestar walks towards me. He presses his nose against me._

"_Ah I see. Even though you may be gone. The memories of you will still be here. I will remember you Flamestar. Thank you for everything" I say as I start to cry_

_A bright light begins to engulf Flamestar's body. He presses his nose to my head again._

"_I promise" I say_

_He smiles and then vanishes. _

"_Pebblestar, I decided that I do need your help" I say_

"_I thought so. Flamestar gave you protection. You don't have that protection anymore, so be careful about receiving injuries" Pebblestar says_

"_I will but why did Flamestar give his life for me?" I ask_

"_I believe it was because you are so young and he didn't want to see you die at that age" Pebblestar says_

"_Oh. I promised him something so I can't die now!" I say_

"_Right. I will help you through many dreams but I'm not sacrificing myself for you, understand?" says Pebblestar_

"_I understand" I say_

"_Good, time to wake up" says Pebblestar_

"_But I don't want too!" I say_

"_Your apprentice ceremony though? I wouldn't want to miss that" Pebblestar says_

"_I really don't want to be a warrior. I rather be a medicine cat" I say_

"_Then ask for that" says Pebblestar_

"_I will" I say_


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke suddenly.

"_I got to speak with Patchfang!" _I thought

I carefully sneak out of the nursery and head towards Patchfang's den. I enter to find Patchfang sorting herbs.

"Hey Patchfang" I say

"Hello Splashkit" says Patchfang

"I was wondering if I could be your apprentice" I say quietly

"You want to be a medicine cat?" asks Patchfang

"Yeah!" I say quietly

"Ok, I will speak with Wetstar. You can wait here if you want" Patchfang says as he leaves the medicine cat den.

"_I'm following my destiny. I have to become a medicine cat if I want to keep dreamwalking" _I thought

I sat in the medicine cat den. I smelled the herbs.

"_Maybe Pebblestar could help me with herbs…" _I thought

Patchfang reappears. Wetstar is with him.

"Well hello Splashkit, I see that you want to be a medicine cat" says Wetstar

"Yes" I say

"Well then. Let's have your ceremony!" says Wetstar

Time Passes- it is now Sunhigh

"Splashpaw, go see if Hawkpaw needs more mouse bile. Then help me sort this dock" says Patchfang

"Ok" I say

Time Passes- it is now night time

I curl up in the apprentice den. I chose a spot that was away from the other apprentices. I like being alone because everyone is mean to me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_I am back in Nowhere and I'm next to Pebblestar._

"_Hello again Splashpaw" Pebblestar says_

"_Hi! I'm a medicine cat apprentice!" I say_

"_I know. Now remember this: Your Clan comes first. Dreamwalking comes second" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh…I never thought of that" I say_

"_Do you understand?" ask Pebblestar_

"_Um...yeah" I say_

"_Good. Now back to dreamwalking" says Pebblestar_

"_Right" I say_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me and Pebblestar approach the purple light. Another cat comes up to us._

"_Hello Pebblestar, my name is Thornstar" says the old cat_

"_Hello Thornstar. This is Splashpaw. I'm helping Splashpaw find a friend" says Pebblestar_

"_Hello Splashpaw. Pebblestar, I need to speak with you about the Dark Forest cats invading dreams" says Thornstar_

"_Can it wait? Me and Splashpaw were just about to enter this dream" says Pebblestar_

"_No, it is very important" says Thornstar_

"_Fine. Splashkit please wait over there while I talk with Thornstar" says Pebblestar_

"_Ok!" I say _

_Pebblestar and Thornstar walk away from me. They are about three fox-lengths away. A mysterious voice speaks to me. _

"_Splashpaw, a new kit has been born in ShadowClan. His name is Firekit. This is important. Find his dream" says the mysterious voice_

"_Why should I listen to you?" I ask_

"_Because I want to help you" the voice says_

"_Ok, but I have to enter Emily's dream first" I say_

"_That is fine. Remember: Firekit's dream is important" the voice says_

"_Right" I say_

_The voice stops talking. Pebblestar approaches me._

"_Ready Splashpaw?" he asks_

"_Yep. Did you know a cat was born into ShadowClan by the name of Firekit?" I ask_

"_Yes. Thornstar told me" says Pebblestar_

"_You're probably wondering how I know" I say_

"_Yes" says Pebblestar_

"_A voice told me" I say_

"_Ah, it was probably the spirt of Flamestar" Pebblestar says_

"_Oh…" I say_

"_He will still try and help you" says Pebblestar_

"_That's a good thing!" I say_

"_Yes. Now it is time to enter Emily's Dream" Pebblestar says_

"_Ok" I say_

_We walk towards the purple light. _

"_Have fun!" says Thornstar_

"_We will!" I say_

_The light engulfs us._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Emily's Dream**_

_Emily was sitting next to a stream. She was fishing for carp. There was a pile next to her of about three small fish. Me and Pebblestar approached her._

"_Hello Emily" I say_

"_Hi Splashpaw! I didn't think I would see you here!" Emily says_

"_Yeah. RiverClan will figure something out for you. Whether you become a clan member or not" I say_

"_I would like to become a member. That aside, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" asks Emily_

"_Emily, this is Pebblestar. Pebblestar, this is Emily" I say_

"_Nice to meet you Emily" says Pebblestar_

"_It's nice to meet you as well!" says Emily_

"_I see that you are fishing" says Pebblestar_

"_Yeah! Do you like to fish?" asks Emily_

"_Yes of course! What about you Splashpaw?" asks Pebblestar_

"_I'm the medicine cat apprentice, I don't fish" I say_

"_Suit yourself" Emily says_

"_Come on Splashpaw, you at least got to try" says Pebblestar_

"_I rather stick to herbs" I say_

"_Ok then" says Pebblestar offended_

_Pebblestar and Emily move towards the stream. They crouch down and look for fish. I decide to look in the river as well. I spot hundreds of fish swimming. _

"_There are so many of them!" I exclaim _

"_Quite down Splashpaw" says Pebblestar_

"_Splashpaw, would you like to go swimming?" asks Emily_

"_Of course!" I exclaim_

"_Pebblestar, can we?" asks Emily_

"_I'm not in charge, you are Emily. This is your dream" says Pebblestar_

"_Oh, right" Emily says_

"_Ready then, Emily?" I say_

"_Yep" Emily answers_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Emily's Dream**_

_Me and Emily dive into the water. _

"_It's cold!" I yowl_

"_It's not that cold" Emily says_

"_Well I think it is cold" I say_

"_Suit yourself. Let's swim!" Emily says_

"_Ok!" I say excitedly_

_Me and Emily begin to swim. _

"_Don't swim too far down the stream" Pebblestar says_

"_We won't" says Emily_

"_Right" I say_

_Me and Emily begin to swim towards Pebblestar. Suddenly a huge fish jumps out of the water._

"_Whoa did you see that fish!" I say_

"_Yeah! He was huge!" Emily says_

"_Pebblestar! Did you see that fish?" I ask_

"_Yes I did. It was massive! I wonder what kind of fish it was…" says Pebblestar_

"_Same here!" Emily says_

_Me and Emily continue to swim for what seems like hours. _

"_Splashkit, it is time to go" says Pebblestar_

"_Really? Come on, just a few more minutes" I say_

"_Danger is coming. We need to get out of here!" Pebblestar says_

"_What about Emily?" I ask_

"_She needs to wake up" Pebblestar says_

_I swim over to Emily. I whisper into her ear._

"_Really? Awww…fine" she says_

"_See you later!" I say as I get out of the water_

_Me and Pebblestar vanish._

_Three cats approach the river. They spot Emily and hide in the trees that surround the river. _

"_When should we attack?" one of the cats asks_

"_Very soon" another cat says_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me and Pebblestar return to Nowhere. We turn around and look at the light. It doesn't disappear._

"_Why isn't it going away?" I ask_

"_Emily hasn't closed her dream. She is in danger. I will return to her dream to make sure no harm will come to her. You cannot follow me" Pebblestar says_

"_But why?" I ask_

"_Because it is too dangerous" Pebblestar says_

"_And you have to protect me…right?" I ask_

"_I want you to find your friend Rose" Pebblestar says_

"_I know" I say_

"_Good, now go find a cat named Robinstreak" Pebblestar says as he steps towards the light_

"_Pebblestar, will I see you again?" I ask_

"_Most likely but if you don't, go find Thornstar. I will meet you in Skykit's Dream, but first you need to find Robinstreak. Ok?" Pebblestar says _

"_OK!" I say_

_Pebblestar vanishes. I walk back to the Field of Dreams. _

"_Robinstreak" I thought_

_A silver light appears in front of me. _

"_Robinstreak" I say_

_The light engulfs me. _

**A/N: This is the end of prewritten chapters. Hope you like the next few chapters!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dream of Robinpaw**_

_A meadow appears in front of me. _

"_I got to find Robinstreak" I thought_

_There was a forest to the left of me and the meadow continued on for several fox-lengths in front, behind and to the right of me. There were rabbits about in the meadow. Everything was calm. I sniff and the scent of flowers hits my nose. _

"_I'll hunt for some rabbits, that way I can give one to Robinstreak so she knows I'm a friend" I thought_

_I begin to sniff around for a rabbit._

**(LINELINELINE)**

_Somewhere near the forest close to the Thunderpath, a cat named Autumnpaw walked. Autumnpaw was going to meet his friend, Robinpaw, at the Thunderpath. _

**(LINELINELINE)**

_Robinpaw sat patiently on the side of the Thunderpath that was close to Highstones._

"_Autumnpaw will be here shortly" Robinpaw thought_

_She shifted her paws nervously._

"_Seriously where is he?" Robinpaw thought_

_Robinpaw gets up and begins to pace._

**(LINELINELINE)**

_Once I caught a rabbit, I decide to head towards the Thunderpath. _

**A/N: No more OC submissions please. I have another OC submission to do after Robinstreak, but I might decide to end the story with that OC. If you want the story to continue, please say so in a review and next chapter I will tell you if this story will continue passed the last OC submission. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dream of Robinpaw**

_I walk up to the Thunderpath. I look for monsters. Seeing none, I cross the Thunderpath. When I get to the other side I see another cat walking towards me._

"_Hello, do you know where Autumnpaw is?" the cat asks_

"_Umm who's that?" I ask_

"_Oh…you're not from our Clan then" the cat says_

"_No I'm not…here want this rabbit?" I ask_

"_Sure! I'm starving! My name is Robinpaw" the cat says_

"_I'm Splashpaw!" I say_

"_Nice to meet you! Do you want to wait with me for Autumnpaw?" Robinpaw asks_

"_Sure!" I say_

"_Should we wait for Autumnpaw before we eat this rabbit?" Robinpaw asks_

"_That's a good idea" I say_

"_He should be here soon" Robinpaw says_

"_Ok, so tell me about yourself" I say_

"_Well I was born at sunhigh on a rainy day. My father was a loner. He tried to join ThunderClan but my leader said no. My Clan doesn't really like me that much. I'm always treated poorly. Autumnpaw is my only friend" Robinpaw says_

"_Awww that's horrible!" I say_

"_Tell me about it" Robinpaw says_

"_Yeah. I have a feeling that things will change soon" I say_

"_Look! There's Autumnpaw!" Robinpaw says_

_I look across the Thunderpath and see a cat walking towards us. _

"_Autumnpaw!" Robinpaw yowls_

"_Yes?" Autumnpaw yowls back_

"_Come on over your late!" Robinpaw says_

_Autumnpaw begins to cross the Thunderpath. He is half way acrossed when a monster comes by. The monster hits Autumnpaw._

"_Autumnpaw!" Me and Robinpaw yowl_

_We scamper onto the Thunderpath. When we get to where Autumnpaw is laying we see blood dripping from his right back leg. _

"_I'll move him to the other side of the Thunderpath. You go get a medicine cat" I say_

"_Right" Robinpaw says_

"_How could this happen?" I thought_

**A/N: The voting for continuing this story is still open. No more OC submissions please. I have another OC submission to do after Robinstreak, but I might decide to end the story with that OC. If you want the story to continue, please say so in a review. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Robinstreak's Dream**

_I sit with Autumnpaw. I can hear Autumnpaw breathing fast but I don't know how to comfort him. _

"_Autumnpaw, I'm sorry" I say_

"_Why are you sorry?" Autumnpaw asks _

"_We should have come to you" I say_

"_It's okay. I didn't want to be a warrior anyways" Autumnpaw says_

"_Do you want to be a medicine cat?" I say_

"_Yes" Autumnpaw says_

"_That's what I was" I say_

"_Anything you are willing to pass on?" Autumnpaw asks_

"_Your Clan is the most important thing, serve them well" I say_

"_I will try" Autumnpaw says_

"_Your back leg is broken, I am inexperienced so I don't know how to treat it. I wish I could help" I say_

"_I know you do. In matter of fact, I don't even know your name" Autumnpaw says_

"_It's Splashpaw" I say_

"_So you never made it passed being an apprentice. That's sad" Autumnpaw says_

"_I will visit you again in the future. I believe a terrible sickness is coming" I say_

"_Really? Could we stop it now?" Autumnpaw asks_

"_I'm not sure, I will speak to your Clan's medicine cat about it. It will be their choice if they want to pass on the information to you" I say_

_I look towards the forest and I see Robinpaw and another cat running towards me and Autumnpaw._

"_Autumnpaw, help is almost here!" I say_

"_That's good, I am in so much pain" Autumnpaw says_

"_Here bite down on this stick" I say as I paw over a thick stick_

_Autumnpaw bites down on the stick so hard that it snaps in two. _

"_Well that didn't work" I say_

_Robinstreak and the other cat are almost to me and Autumnpaw's location. _

"_Few more minutes Autumnpaw" I say_

"_Okay" Autumnpaw struggles to say_

"_What's wrong?" I say_

_Autumnpaw coughs up the remains of a mouse._

"_Gross" I say_

"_Sorry" Autumnpaw says_

"_It's fine. I'm used to seeing fresh-kill remains" I say_

_Robinpaw and the medicine cat arrive at me and Autumnpaw's location._

"_Now Autumnpaw, Robinpaw told me that you were hit by a monster. Is that true?" the medicine cat asks_

"_Yes" Autumnpaw says_

"_He is in so much pain" I say_

"_And you are?" the medicine cat asks me_

"_I'm Splashpaw, a StarClan medicine cat" I say_

"_Is this a prophecy?" the medicine cat says_

"_Yes. Beware for when the moon disappears, a dangerous sickness will become awoken. This sickness has the potential to destroy all of the Clans. The medicine cats must unite!" I say_

"_I will pass this information on to my Clan leader. Right now we need to focus on helping Autumnpaw" the medicine cat says_

"_I'm sorry but this is where this dream ends" I say_

"_Thank you" the medicine cat says_

_A flash of light appears. When I open my eyes I am back in my den._

"_I should probably tell my mentor that a sickness is coming" I thought_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. It was hard with my school year starting and stuff. I plan on posting at least five to ten more chapters this month. This story will continue! I hope you like this chapter! Reviews aren't mandatory but they are nice! Thanks again everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

_I return to Nowhere. _

"_Is that what Pebblestar was trying to warn me about? That a terrible sickness is coming?" I thought_

_I take a few steps forward. I turn around and notice that Emily's dream is still open._

"_I wonder why it is still open?" I though_

_I wander towards the light of Emily's dream, but then I remember what Pebblestar had said to me._

"_I'm sorry Pebblestar, but you need my help" I say aloud _

_Just as I am about to enter, the light disappears._

"_Whoa!" I mew _

_Where the light was I saw a cat laying on the ground. I rush over._

"_Pebblestar! Is that you?" I mew_

_The cat doesn't answer. As I get closer, I notice that it wasn't Pebblestar._

"_Are you okay?" I say as I nudge the cat with my paw_

_The cat's body doesn't move. I lean closer and I notice that it had a deep wound across its stomach. _

"_Hold on! I'm gonna get some help" I mew_

"_That won't be needed" the cat rasps_

"_But you are hurt" I say_

"_I will be alright" the cat says_

"_You need help. Please let me help you" I say_

"_Splashpaw, you are very brave. Use your bravery to save Pebblestar and Emily" the cat says_

"_Save them? What happened to them?" I say_

"_They were captured" the cat says_

"_By whom?" I ask_

"_I am not sure. I was attacked and the last thing I saw was Pebblestar and Emily being dragged away" the cat says_

"_I'll go look for them, but first I need to treat your wounds" I say_

"_Please, just go" the cat says_

"_I will not lose anyone else!" I yowl_

"_Ah that's right….you are the one who is looking for Rose" the cat says_

"_You know Rose?" I ask_

"_No I don't know her. Pebblestar has told me about you" the cat says_

"_Oh" I say with a hint of disappointment in my tone_

"_Now don't be disappointed, you will find her eventually" the cat says_

"_Thanks, are you sure you don't need me to treat your wounds?" I ask_

"_I am fine" the cat says_

"_Okay but before I go, what is your name?" I ask_

"_Flowerstar" the cat says_

"_Nice to meet you Flowerstar. Will I see you again?" I ask_

_Flowerstar doesn't answer._

"_Will I?" I ask_

_Flowerstar just looks at me. I nod in sadness._

"_Goodbye Flowerstar" I mew_

"_Goodbye Splashpaw, may StarClan light your path" Flowerstar mews_

_I turn and walk towards a bluish-black light._

**A/N: The next update will be very soon :) This story will most likely conclude at 30 chapters. However, there will be a sequel. **


	26. Chapter 26

_I appear in a meadow. The grass isn't green, it is soaked in blood. Every step I take makes the ground ooze out more blood. I head towards the stream that I can see in the distance. The closer I get to the stream, the more blood oozes from the ground. Before I can reach the stream, I notice another cat laying in the blood soaked grass. The cat comes towards me._

"_H-h-hel-hello" I say nervously _

_The cat says nothing, it just circles me._

"_Please-please don't hurt me" I say_

"_Why are you here?" the cat says_

"_I am here to find my friends" I say_

_The cat lets out a soft laugh. _

"_These are dreams! Everything here isn't real!" the cat says_

"_I know that" I say_

"_Then how come you have gotten lost then?" the cat says_

"_I am lost?" I say confused _

"_When was the last time you woke up?" the cat asks_

"_Woke up?" I say_

"_See. You don't even know!" the cat says_

"_That is not the point! I need to find my friends!" I say_

"_The wake up and look for them! There is no use to chase them here!" the cat says_

"_Why not?" I say_

"_Look at this place" the cat says_

_I look around._

"_Do you know why this meadow is soaked in blood?" the cat asks_

"_No, why?" I ask_

"_It is the blood of those who couldn't live" the cat says_

"_What do you mean?" I ask_

"_When we are young, dreams are exciting. We believe that they can happen then. Now as the aging process happens, dreams are just there" the cat says_

"_That is not true! Dreams are important!" I say_

"_Alright then" the cat says_

"_What?" I ask_

"_I guess I have to add another to my collection" the cat says_

"_Collection?" I say_

"_Yes. I don't think we have introduced ourselves. What is your name?" asks the cat_

"_Splashpaw and yours?" I ask _

"_Death" the cat says_

**THE END**

**A/N: this is the end of Splashkit's Dreams. A sequel will be coming soon! The sequel will focus on Pebblestar and Emily during their capture. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this :)  
May StarClan light your path **


End file.
